


w o k e

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, F/M, dont take this seriously, i ship mmjr this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyouka is sad.





	w o k e

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry

Kyoka quietly hummed to herself, waving around her legs that were dangling off of the bench she sat on. She was waiting for Momo, her best friend and love interest.

“Kyoka!” A familiar and feminine voice called out. It was Momo, jogging over to Kyoka, “I’ve decided to bring a friend to our little outing if that’s alright.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Kyoka muttered to herself, trying her very best to keep cool. She had intended to keep their ‘outing’ as a one-on-one possible date, but Momo was quite… dense. “Who are you bringing along?”

“Shouto, of course!”

Kyoka snapped her neck and gritted her teeth as blood gushed from her head, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Is something wrong with that?” Momo asked, clearly oblivious to how much Kyoka was gay for her. Why were intelligent pretty girls so dense? God, please help the useless gays.

“Well, to start off, I’m fucking gay for you,” Kyoka stomped onto the ground as she slowly transformed into a My Little Pony character. “He’s the reason why TodoMomo is so fucking popular in the fandom! I hate it! Straight people can go eat my ass.”

“What on Earth is going on?!” Momo exclaimed in terror. “J-Just who are you?”

Kyoka cried, “I’m not Kyoka Jirou! I am…” She trailed off, either not knowing if the truth was ready to he revealed or if she wanted this fiction to be as dramatic as possible.

Shouto ran over to Momo because he saw the pony next to Momo, “You didn’t tell me you had a horse girl phase, Momo.”

Momo yelped, “I—“ She wasn’t sure what was going on.

Shouto sighed, “That’s a serious turn-off… We’re through, sorry.”

Not-Kyoka gritted her ponified teeth, “I’m Twilight fucking Sparkle, assholes! I can’t believe you straights ruined it! I’m the bisexual icon the My Little Pony fandom fucking needed and I gave them that representation by literally having the bisexual colors in my hair! Not to mention, I’m literally in love with Sunset Shimmer and that irrelevant blue haired dude! My Hero Academia is god damn ruined because of you straights!”

“What?” Momo’s eye twitched as she began to fear Kyoka more and more.

Shouto sighed, “You know what? I think I’ll just go date Ochaco or something.”

Momo giggled, “Kyoka, aren’t you dating Denki?”

Twilight Sparkle roared, “ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?”


End file.
